The Lawyer and The RockStar
by hhlover2345
Summary: Loren is a Divorce attorney who has a good life. She is single and enjoying her life with her sister Melissa but, when she has to represent a rock star Eddie Duran whose getting a divorce from his wife Chloe she never expected that she was going to fall in love. Melissa is in a bad situation with her boo Adam but, when she meets Eddie's best friend Ian all that changes! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello to all of my awesome fanfictioners! I have been gone for a long time and I know that I said I was not going to upload any more stories but, I cannot stay away from this it is my dream so this is a new story from me. I think I am going to just write this one and complete it instead of finishing up my old stories. Eventually, I will finish them but right now I am staying focused on this story. I hope that you guys missed me and like this story! Please review!**

 **Loren groaned while waking up to her alarm BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Finally, she was able to hit it and turn it off. When she looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning and she had to be in her office by 7. She lifted herself out the bed and decided to go in the bathroom and handle her hygiene. As soon as she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make her breakfast she saw her sister/best friend sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine. Melissa and Loren had the same father but, different mothers. Even though Nora was not Melissa biological mom she did not treat her any different than she did Loren. Loren always wanted to be a lawyer and after her parents divorced she decided to become a divorce lawyer because it was close to home. Being the youngest divorce lawyer was something everyone was proud of. Loren was 25 years old and Melissa was 24 about to be 25 soon. Melissa was so excited because she had a photography gig in Hawaii and her and Loren were packing day by day for it until Friday when they leave but, unfortunately they have to get through this week first. Loren grabbed her a bagel and sat in front of Melissa.**

 **Loren: Good morning Mel!**

 **Melissa smiled: good morning Lo! What do you have planned for today?**

 **Loren sighed: well I have a few divorce cases to go over and blah blah blah you know the usual.**

 **Melissa: yeah I bet! I can't wait for this trip it's like can Friday come any faster?! (she sighed and then started fumbling with her hands) but, I wanted to tell you that Adam might be coming over later because we need to talk.**

 **Loren bit her bagel and rolled her eyes: I really hope you're not getting back with him Mel!**

 **Melissa downcast her eyes and Loren shook her head and stood up. When she did Melissa sighed and pushed her bowl of cereal away from her.**

 **Melissa: oh come on Lo! What do you want me to do he is always asking me to forgive him and I feel like I owe him that!**

 **Loren: oh yeah! (she smirked and hmmph) well what do you think he owes you Mel!? He has created so so so much damage between you two! I am tired of you crying at night because you saw him cheating on you at his house! I am tired of you coming home from some type of bruise because he gets mad that you will not accept his cheating! I am tired of it all Mel and I rather do something than sit around and watch you die because of a butt hole like him!**

 **Melissa started to cry: thanks for being such a supportive sister Lo but, I love him and I want to make this work**

 **Loren shook her head and got her brief case: I love you too Mel but, I refuse to sit here and let you make a mistake when you have the opportunity to walk away. I know that you love him but, is it really love if he mentally, physically, and emotionally abuses you?**

 **Melissa cried and turned her head from Loren while she walked out to get into her car. When Loren got in the car she broke down crying. She hated seeing her sister go through so much damage and she doesn't see pass the ''I love you" part. Loren shook her head and got herself together before driving to her office. Eddie Duran the 27-year-old famous rock star that everybody loved was sitting on his jet waiting for it to land because he wanted to go and surprise his wife Chloe at home. His manager Jake was ready to get home to his wife Traci who was 6 months pregnant with their first child. His assistant Kelly was typing on her laptop ready to get home to her bed and Leah who was the intern was just sitting there staring at Eddie. While everyone was doing their own thing the plane had landed and when it did everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Well not everybody.**

 **Leah smiled and walked beside Eddie: Hey Eddie! Did you enjoy the concert and the flight?**

 **Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes. He can't count how many times Leah annoyed him and he couldn't get away from her he told Jake about it but, he just blew it off and said everything would be fine.**

 **Eddie: the flight was great Leah just ready to get home to my wife now, don't you need to call your boyfriend umm….ummmm (he snapped his fingers) what is his name?**

 **Leah hissed: Cameron his name is Cameron!**

 **Eddie frowned: yeah him but, look I have to go thanks for walking with me to my car and I hope you have safe travels.**

 **Leah smiled and blushed: same to you Eddie!**

 **Leah just stood there watching Eddie get in the back of his truck. She was so infatuated with him she had to find a way to get with him. She did not care about Cameron the only reason why she was with him was because her brother was dating his sister and he hooked her and Cameron up. She does not care if she loses her relationship because one way another she was going to be the next woman to carry Eddie's last name. When Eddie's SUV pulled up in front of his penthouse, he was very excited because he could not wait to get home and cuddle with his wife. They both thought that he was going to come back Friday but, the label sent him home early after his last concert. Eddie took the elevator to his penthouse and when he got there he saw rose petals everywhere on the floor and Chloe's clothes thrown on the couch, he smiled because he knew that Jake must have called and told her that they were coming back earlier than they expected. She always kept up with Eddie. So much for him surprising her he smiled and started walking upstairs but, something caught his eyes before he made it to their bedroom it was a shirt and a pair of pants thrown on the floor that he knew was not his. Before he could register the clothing he saw a naked man walk out of his bedroom smiling like everything was okay but, when he saw who it was he was very upset it was his rival Dylan. Dylan stood there frozen and they both turned around when Chloe walked out.**

 **Chloe smiled walking to Dylan: what is the prob….. (she turned and saw Eddie standing there) um uhhh…..what are you doing here babe?**

 **Eddie smirked: What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my penthouse and you have the audacity to have another man in here?! Not only that it is Dylan a man that you know I despise!**

 **Chloe: Eddie I love you and you know that! I have been trying to figure out how to tell you that I am not happy in this marriage anymore. I was going to tell you about it on Friday.**

 **Eddie laughed: well what a hell of a way to show it Chloe (he shook his head) we have been married for FIVE YEARS! FIVE! And I have been nothing but the best husband to you and this is how you repay me by sleeping with the enemy! (He looked at Dylan) and you! Why are you even here?! Why are you still here?!**

 **Dylan laughed: for a rock star you are very dumb! Your wife just told you what was going on so what else is there to say! You just couldn't play your cards right Duran!**

 **While he kept laughing, Eddie punched Dylan in his face and they started to roll and fight on the floor. Chloe just stood there scared and ran downstairs to get security. When security got there it took them at least 20 minutes to get Eddie and Dylan off each other.**

 **Security: Mr. Duran! Let him go!**

 **Eddie yelled: GET HIM OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!**

 **Dylan started yelling as the security guard was holding him: NO YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! JUST ASK YOUR WIFE HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON!?**

 **Security pulled Dylan out and said: I think it is best if you leave sir**

 **Dylan shrugged security off of him: I am leaving Chloe you know where to come when you ditch the lame back here!**

 **Eddie started jerking at him again but security kept a hold on him. Chloe sighed and started to cry she hated that she had to do this to Eddie but, he was too sweet for her she wanted a bad boy and that was what Dylan was a bad boy.**

 **Security walked up to Eddie: Mr. Duran sir do you want to press charges?**

 **Eddie shook his head and smirked: no it is fine he is not even worth it**

 **The security guard nodded and walked away. Eddie went back inside his penthouse with Chloe walking behind him biting her nails. He turned around and looked at her.**

 **Chloe: Eddie I…**

 **Eddie: how long Chloe?**

 **Chloe: listen Ed…**

 **Eddie: HOW LONG CHLOE!?**

 **Chloe looked down at her nails and sighed: for a year Eddie but…**

 **Eddie held his hand up in her face: save it Chloe I thought that you were different that was the reason why I married you five years ago because I knew that we were going to be happy (he started to pace back and forth) do you know before my mom died she warned me about you she said she did not trust you and I told her she was paranoid because of my past relationships but, I should have listened because now I am in this situation where my wife decided to cheat on me. Why Chloe tell me what did I do wrong?**

 **Chloe walked towards him with tears streaming down trying to hug him but, he backed away with his hands up.**

 **Chloe: Eddie you were too sweet for me. When I first met you I thought that we could make it but unfortunately you were not my bad boy dream and it pushed me in the arms of a man who was which was Dylan. (she sniffed and sighed) I am so sorry Eddie I really am. Maybe we could try and work this out.**

 **Eddie: seriously?! Do you know how stupid you sound Chloe?! For one you said I was too sweet don't most women want to be treated with respect and are shown how much they are worth as a human being? (he looked at her and shook his head) you know what you win if that is what you want by all means go ahead I am not going to chase after someone who does not want me. (he started to walk upstairs and Chloe just sat on the couch with her head in her hands) you know I hope you don't think that Dylan is going to treat you with respect, cater to you, spoil you and make sure your happy because he is not! Unfortunately, that is not in his nature but hell what do I know.**

 **Chloe started to sniff and cry more into her hands and Eddie just looked at her and shook his head. But when he got closer to his room he turned around and yelled to Chloe.**

 **Eddie: oh yeah I want a divorce!**

 **After he said that he slammed the door and Chloe just sat there crying shaking her head.**

 **Chloe sniffled and said to herself: what have I done?**

 **OKAY EVERYONE THAT IS ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT I HOPE THAT I GET A LOT OF FEEDBACK AND THAT YOU GUYS GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS IF YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD ONE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING. I WILL POST CHAPTER 2 LATER TOMORROW NIGHT IF I GET GOOD FEEDBACK! HAVE A GREAT NIGHT AND DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2-Eddie's Friends

**That next day Eddie decided to go see his manager. But, before he left he saw that Chloe was still there sleeping on his couch. He tapped her shoulder so she could wake up and when she did she smiled at him and he looked at her with disgust.**

 **Eddie: it is time for you to pack your stuff and go Chloe I don't understand why you're still here!**

 **Chloe sat up and looked at Eddie: baby listen can we just work this out I do not want Dylan! He was just someone to kill time while you were on the road**

 **Eddie laughed: seriously Chloe you expect me to believe that! (He looked at her and shook his head) honestly Chlo where did we go wrong? I gave you my all and this is how you repay me! I tried and I tried to do everything to make you happy even with me being a rock star and trust me this is going to be all in the spotlight not that I want it too but I don't care anymore (He started to walk to the door)**

 **Chloe stood up and yell: Eddie wait! Let's fix this I promise if we do marriage counseling or something I will try to make this work.**

 **Eddie sighed: is that really what you want Chloe**

 **Chloe nodded and Eddie smiled and walked up to her then kissed her long and hard. They were both moaning and groaning until Eddie pulled back and smiled at her.**

 **Eddie: I hope you remember that because we are still getting a divorce and when I get back from meeting with Jake I want you and all of your stuff gone! Have a nice life Chloe**

 **Chloe started to cry and grab on his leg: Eddie stop I love you**

 **Eddie growled at her and said: IM DONE CHLOE! You should have thought about that before you cheated on me so let me go and leave me alone!**

 **Chloe let him go and started to cry even more on the floor. Eddie looked at her one time and walked out of his penthouse and went to meet his manager. When he got there Leah was sitting at the front desk with Kelly reading the newspaper he really did not want to deal with her so he hoped that she did not say anything to him but, unfortunately that was not going to happen.**

 **Leah looked at him with sad eyes: Hey Eddie I am really sorry about you and Chloe**

 **Eddie frowned and looked at her: what are you talking about Leah?**

 **Leah sighed: it is in the rock star chronicles newspaper that you and Chloe might be divorcing because they caught you and Dylan fighting and they heard yall arguing about her**

 **Eddie shook his head: news gets around fast huh? Well it is true Chloe and I are no longer together because she cheated on me with Dylan so if you guys want to know, then yes what you see in the paper is true.**

 **Kelly walked towards him and touched his shoulder: I am sorry Eddie she made a huge mistake**

 **Eddie nodded: well it is her loss. Is Jake back here?**

 **Kelly nodded: yes, he is**

 **Eddie nodded and went to Jakes office he saw him on the phone fussing with someone so he just sat in the chair and waited**

 **Jake slammed the phone down and shook his head: sorry about that Eduardo there is so much going on with the label as soon as they heard about you and Chloe they started asking for music about the divorce**

 **Eddie laughed: well Jake if that is what they want I am going to give it to them**

 **Jake sighed: Ed are you sure that is a good idea you have not even went through the divorce yet**

 **Eddie: I know Jake (he put his head in his hands) I just do not know what to do I can't believe that she would cheat on me after five years of marriage. I loved this woman Jake and not only that I ignored my mom before she died when she tried warn me about her and I….I did not listen now look at….(He started shedding a few tears)**

 **Jake got up and hugged him: everything is going to be okay Eddie you have me and you have your dad and you have all of us in this office. I know it is going to take some time but, we will help you get through this**

 **Eddie wiped his face and sighed: thank you Jake I really needed to hear that.**

 **Jake stood up and went back to his seat: you know I have your back now the big question is do you have a divorce lawyer?**

 **Eddie: I have not even looked into that I honestly do not know where to start.**

 **Kelly walked in as soon as he said that: I do not mean to interrupt but Tyler and Ian is here to see you Eddie**

 **Eddie smiled and stood up: I will be out there in a few**

 **Kelly nodded and walked out. Jake looked at Eddie and said: look I know you are going through a hard time but, please do not have too much fun because I know Tyler and Ian and they will have you out there drinking and giving yourself a bad name.**

 **Eddie started walking to the door: I know Jake thanks for looking out for me**

 **Jake nodded and said: look for a lawyer Eddie so we can make this fast for you**

 **Eddie sighed and walked out the door. As soon as he saw his friends they all gave each other a manly hug.**

 **Tyler: man I don't know what to say to you right now**

 **Ian rolled his eyes: is it true Eddie about you and Chloe?**

 **Eddie nodded: yeah it is**

 **Tyler smiled: hell yeah! (he said happy) do you know how long I have been waiting for you to divorce that wench and her leeching butt!**

 **Ian laughed: seriously Tyler?! You would say that to him knowing he could be hurting?!**

 **Eddie shook his head and laughed: I totally missed you guys and I really needed this**

 **Ian: you want to go to Rumor?**

 **Eddie smiled: how about my dad's bar?**

 **Tyler: oh yeah I haven't seen Max in a while I am down with that**

 **They were about to walk to the door when Leah walked in front of them and said to Eddie: do you think this is a good idea Eddie?**

 **Tyler turned around and scowled: excuse me? But, who are you?**

 **Eddie laughed: calm down Tyler this is Leah Kelly's intern**

 **Ian: more like intern to her business**

 **Eddie: quit it man (He looked at Leah) not to be rude Leah but, I can handle myself I am a grown man my mom died years ago so I don't need another**

 **Leah frowned: I was just looking out for you Eddie you did just go through a heartbreak yesterday**

 **Tyler rolled his eyes: shouldn't you be doing something for Kelly?**

 **Leah: as of matter of fact I don't so could you let me talk to Eddie**

 **Ian: feisty much**

 **Eddie sighed: Leah thanks for looking out for me but, I will be fine now if you excuse us we are going to go.**

 **Leah frowned and walked away from them while they walked to their cars.**

 **Ian: she seems to be a little fishy watch out for her Ed**

 **Tyler nodded: yeah I think she might have a little crush on you**

 **Eddie sighed: I will watch out for her but can we go to the bar and so I can temporarily forget about everything**

 **Tyler and Ian laughed and walked to their cars and drove to Max's bar called Katie's! Loren sat at her desk going over her last divorce case for the night when her secretary Adriana walked in.**

 **Adriana: Hey Lo! Did you read the paper?**

 **Loren sighed: no I haven't had time since I have been working on these cases but, what is going on?**

 **Adriana showed her the picture of Eddie and Chloe with a split down the middle and then on the next page it was Eddie and Dylan fighting. Loren shook her head.**

 **Loren: wow that is crazy so Chloe cheated on him?**

 **Adriana nodded: yeah she did and I can't believe she would do that I mean it is Eddie Duran!**

 **Loren: well A I mean just because he is a rock star does not mean he had a happy marriage.**

 **Adriana: yeah you are right about that you should represent him**

 **Loren laughed: oh in your dreams A you just saying that so you can meet him**

 **Adriana: well I mean I have my husband Phil and our daughter Phoebe so I am not worried about getting with him but you on the other hand Loren needs a man in your life**

 **Loren groaned: oh come on A not this again! And for the record even if Eddie Duran asked me to represent him, I would not pursue a relationship with him because one he would be a client and two he is going through a divorce!**

 **Adriana rolled her eyes: whatever Loren I am going to be sitting out here waiting on you its 7:00 at night and I am wondering would you like to go to Katie's afterwards!?**

 **Loren sighed: I do not have time A shouldn't you be home with you husband and child?**

 **Adriana: no I need a break right now and so do you! So put those cases up and come on I will meet you out front (she walked out and left)**

 **Loren shook her head put her paperwork in her briefcase and left to meet Adriana outside. She decided to call Mel to see if she wanted to hang with them as well and of course she agreed and said she would meet them there. When Adrianna and Loren got there they were seated immediately.**

 **Loren sighed: Why did I let you talk me into this A?**

 **Adriana laughed: because you love me and I am the best secretary and sister in law you and Mel ever had.**

 **Loren laughed: the sad part is I cannot say you aren't the best because you are the only sister in law I have**

 **Adriana: even if I wasn't you would still love me**

 **Loren rolled her eyes: whatever A**

 **Melissa walked up to the table: Hey you guys!**

 **Adriana: Hey boo I missed you**

 **Melissa: I know I have been so busy with this photography gig that I am barely home**

 **Adriana: yeah I am sure**

 **Loren: Melissa how was the conversation with Adam**

 **Adriana rolled her eyes: you're still with him Mel?**

 **Melissa growled at Loren: can we please change the subject I don't want to talk about him right now**

 **Loren shook her head: I am sure you don't**

 **Melissa frowned: you know what Lo maybe if you had man you could tend to your own business and stay out of mines I am so tired of you judging me because of something you don't have!**

 **Adriana eyes got wide and Loren just smiled.**

 **Loren: well if I did have a man I would make sure he doesn't verbally and physically abuse me!**

 **Melissa shook her head and stood up: I think it was a bad idea for me to come because Adam is a touchy subject for the both of us**

 **Loren sighed: look Mel I am sorry just sit and enjoy this**

 **Melissa rolled her eyes: I guess Loren**

 **Adriana: um it is obvious that you both need to hash this out**

 **Loren nodded and changed the subject: let's order some drinks shall we**

 **Meanwhile Eddie, Tyler, and Ian walked into Katie's laughing when they saw Max talking with his coworker as soon as he saw them he started to sigh.**

 **Max: hey son I have been calling you for the past two days and been by your house but of course no response are you okay?**

 **Eddie looked at his father then Ian and Tyler: I am fine dad really can we talk about this later**

 **Max put his hands up: okay fine Eddie (He looked at Tyler and Ian) well hey to you guys when you get here**

 **Tyler: after we saw our best bud in the newspaper we decided to come and visit him**

 **Ian: yeah and its obvious he need protecting from Leah**

 **Max rolled his eyes: I told Eddie about her but of course he don't listen**

 **Eddie: can yall not talk about me like I'm not here**

 **Tyler: maybe if you talked for yourself we wouldn't have to talk about you like you're not here**

 **Eddie frowned: you know what Tyler I….**

 **Ian rolled his eyes and knew that Eddie and Tyler were about to argue so he turned around in his chair and saw Loren, Adriana and Melissa: Whoa who are those gorgeous women sitting over there!**

 **All the men turned and looked at the three women sitting there talking and drinking.**

 **Max smiled: oh yeah that is Loren Tate, her sister in law Adrianna and her sister Melissa. They are my favorite customers because they always try to help me with the restaurant when they can.**

 **Eddie frowned: help you do what? I never seen them here before?**

 **Max: that is because you never come around you only do that when Tyler and Ian are here and to answer your question, they help me clean and things like that when I do not have any help. I told them that they do not have to pay me for their meals but, they do anyways they are amazing women!**

 **Tyler kept looking at them: Wait! You mean Loren Tate as in the divorce attorney?**

 **Max continued wiping off the counter: Yes, that is her**

 **Tyler smiled and stood up: oh she is a divorce attorney? (He looked at all of them and started to walk)**

 **Ian smiled and looked at Tyler: uh oh Ty what do you have up your sleeve?**

 **Tyler looked at Ian and kept walking: I think I just found Eddie's divorce attorney**

 **Eddie rubbed his neck: Oh no! Ty come on man! (Eddie got up and followed behind Tyler with Ian in tow).**

 **Max just smiled and shook his head.**

 **Okay not really a cliffhanger I wanted to keep writing but then the whole book would be in one chapter so I am stopping here! Thank you for the few reviews I received keep them coming the good review please! Thank you let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3-My New Divorce Attorney

**Hello everyone I am happy that you are liking my story! So I am doing another chapter thanks to you all!**

 **Eddie: come on Ty! I didn't come here to look for a lawyer! I came here to hang out with my boys**

 **Tyler smiled then looked at Ian: you know me Eddie and I think it is time for you to find a divorce attorney.**

 **Ian laughed: I agree the quicker the better**

 **Eddie sighed and just continued to walk behind them. When they got to Loren, Adriana and Melissa table they all just looked at one another until Melissa spoke up.**

 **Melissa: Eddie Duran?**

 **Eddie sighed: yeah that is me look whatever my friends here say just know that it was not my idea (he looked at Ian and Tyler) Ty this is stupid I am going back to the bar.**

 **Loren frowned: is everything okay? Well I know its not okay with Mr. Duran but, can we help you with something?**

 **Tyler was looking at Ian who could not take his eyes off Melissa. Melissa was blushing while Adriana just busted out laughing.**

 **Tyler shook his head: well I am sure you know me…**

 **Adriana smiled: of course your Tyler Rorke! The most wanted actress in Hollywood and your friend Ian here is…**

 **Ian kept staring at Melissa: I am a photographer**

 **Melissa smiled: yeah I am too**

 **Tyler laughed: Do you mind if I speak with you Ms. Tate?**

 **Loren: for?**

 **Tyler: it's just business that's all**

 **Loren sighed: I am sorry but, I am off the clock I do not discuss business or cases outside of my office**

 **Tyler smiled: ah professional I like it**

 **Loren rolled her eyes: I can give you my card Mr. Rorke and you can come to my office tomorrow morning?**

 **Tyler: look I understand what you are saying and I will take the card but just know it is not for me it is for my pal Eddie I mean you are one of the top lawyers in this state you have worked with plenty of celebrities and won their divorce cases I think it is only fair to ask if you could represent Eddie Duran**

 **Adriana crossed her arms, laid back in her chair and smiled: you know this is so ironic I was actually telling her earlier before we left that she should represent him wow what a coinkidink!**

 **Loren sighed and glared at Adriana: Well I guess that would be no problem Mr. Rorke….**

 **Tyler smirked: we are adults and the same age Ms. Tate so it is definitely okay to call me Tyler or Ty**

 **Loren: well okay Tyler just tell Mr. Duran to call my office tomorrow morning and we can set up an appointment.**

 **Ian was smiling and talking to Melissa, while Tyler was talking with Loren.**

 **Tyler: well that is great I will give him your card**

 **Loren nodded, Adriana was smiling and Melissa and Ian were still talking until Tyler smacked him in the back of the head.**

 **Ian rubbed his head and turned to Tyler: what in the bloody hell was that for?**

 **Tyler laughed: it is time for us to go! so exchange numbers with this lady here so we can finish helping our best friend get his life back**

 **Ian rolled his eyes. He asked Melissa for her number and she put it in his phone and Him and Tyler walked back to Eddie. Adrianna was staring at Melissa and Loren.**

 **Adriana: well well Lo I told you that you should represent Eddie Duran**

 **Loren sighed: well I will give it a try but he probably wont call**

 **Adriana: he most definitely will you're the best Lawyer anyone can have why wouldn't he?**

 **Loren: well we will see Monday morning. What about you Melissa you and Ian seemed pretty cozy?**

 **Melissa smiled: well just from the little conversation we had he is actually cool so maybe we will see where this future friendship goes**

 **Loren: so what about Adam?**

 **Melissa frowned: Lo would you just leave Adam alone every time I say or do something you have to ask about him! Sheesh! Do you want him?!**

 **Loren frowned: why would I want that cheating no life or class bastard**

 **Adriana: okay you two lets…**

 **Melissa stood up: you know what Lo I am officially done with this conversation maybe Eddie will call you back and once his divorce is final you guys can get together so you can get the hell off my back (she looked at Adriana) sorry A I am going to go I love you and I will call you later.**

 **Melissa looked at Loren and then stormed off. Loren had her head in her hands while Adriana was looking at her with pity.**

 **Adriana scooted closer to the table: listen Lo I know you love your sister and trust me so do I but she has to learn for herself you can't always protect her you have to let her see that Adam is no good for her**

 **Loren looked up and wiped her tears: I know A and I hate to keep bringing him up but I just dislike him so much he doesn't love her if he did he wouldn't bring so much harm to her why would she want that?**

 **Adriana sighed: I understand Lo let's just get out of here and go home**

 **Loren nodded stood up and put $50 on the table: yeah I am pretty sure she won't be home anyways**

 **Adriana nodded and her and Loren left. When Tyler and Ian got back to the bar Eddie was pissed.**

 **Eddie: what were you thinking Tyler and who said I wanted her as my lawyer**

 **Ian laughed: oh come on Ed who else could represent you, win the case and then protect you from the aggressive reporters for example Lily Park you know how dangerous she can be**

 **Tyler: exactly! I am looking out for you because if I didn't get Loren Tate to be your lawyer you wouldn't have gotten anyone and then you probably would be back with that cheating wench you called a wife**

 **Eddie sighed: I understand so what am I supposed to do**

 **Tyler: well she gave me her card so you take it call her in the morning and schedule an appointment she might can see you the same day.**

 **Max walked up: do it Eddie and stop being so stubborn**

 **Eddie looked at all of them: okay fine I will call her tomorrow morning**

 **Ian: that is great and while you do that I will be texting her sister**

 **Eddie smiled: I saw you staring at her really hard you was not even paying attention to no one else**

 **Ian smiled: hey she is just my type and she is a photographer who would have thought I would meet the girl of my dreams today.**

 **Tyler: your right because the last girl you said was the girl of your dreams turned out to be loser like Chloe**

 **Eddie: can we not talk about Chloe anymore that is not why I came here**

 **Ian: look lets just go back to your pent so we can crash there and make sure you call Loren Tate in the morning.**

 **Tyler smiled: sounds like a plan**

 **Eddie sighed: even if I said no would it matter**

 **Tyler and Ian said at the same time: No**

 **They all said their goodbyes to Max and then went back to Eddie penthouse. Six hours later which is 1:00am Loren was sleeping peacefully until she heard yelling in the next room she thought it was Melissa yelling on the phone so she closed her eyes but when she heard a loud thump and then Adam yelling she got up and ran to Melissa's room. When she got there Adam had Melissa pinned to the wall and smacking her.**

 **Adam: who is Ian Melissa! Huh (smack)**

 **Melissa was crying hysterically: he is just a friend Adam that is it!**

 **Adam laughed: you expect me to believe that he is texting you like he knew you for a long time! (smack)**

 **Loren had enough she ran towards Adam and knocked him in the face. When Adam realized what happened he tackled Loren but she was holding her own. Melissa ran and grabbed a knife and the phone.**

 **Melissa: Adam if you don't get off my sister I will stab you and then call the police**

 **Adam stood up from Loren and then walked slowly towards Melissa.**

 **Adam laughed: you wouldn't dare stab me I am the man you love the man you want to marry and give you your first child. You wouldn't hurt me so give me the knife**

 **Loren: Melissa don't lis…**

 **Adam turned to Loren: shut up your just jealous! Ever since Melissa and I got together you have been nothing but a piece of trash that is stuck to the bottom of my shoe and you just won't get off! I love Mel and that will never change but when she listens to you she forgets that I am the man (He started walking more to Melissa)**

 **Melissa shook her head: you see Adam that is where your wrong I knew you weren't good for me but I stayed because you paid for my schooling so I could become a photographer and I felt like I owed you that but as of today its over! And it is best for you to leave before I call the police**

 **Adam shook his head and laughed then got in Melissa's face: you can get away this time but trust me we are not over (with that being said he walked out and slammed the door)**

 **Melissa let out the breath she did not realize she was holding and she fell down and started crying. Loren was crying as well and went to Melissa and hugged her.**

 **Melissa: I am so sorry Lo I knew he was no good but I felt like I owed him that much**

 **Loren rubbed Melissa's head and sighed: I know Mel I know. But, you live and you learn this might be a learning experience for you and once you get over this hurdle you will be ready to move on.**

 **Melissa wiped her eyes and looked up at Lo: thank you for being here for me even if I was too stubborn you never gave up on me.**

 **Loren smiled: well what are sisters for right?**

 **Melissa nodded and they held each other until they both drifted off to sleep. It was 7:00 that next morning and Ian was trying to wake Eddie and Tyler up.**

 **Ian smacked Eddie in the head and Eddie jumped up rubbing it and growling at Ian.**

 **Eddie: what a great way to wake me up Ian!**

 **Ian laughed: hey I had to do something! I have been trying to wake you and Tyler up for a few minutes now! I am about to smack him too (He walked over there and smacked Tyler in the head)**

 **Tyler jumped up and frowned at Ian. Ian laughed and smirked at Tyler.**

 **Ian: that was payback for slapping me in the head yesterday!**

 **Tyler started mumbling under his breath and went to the bathroom. Eddie just sat on the couch and he saw Chloe's ring sitting on the lamp table. He picked it up and realized it was her wedding and not her anniversary ring. He gave her his mother's ring for their 3-year anniversary.**

 **Eddie ran both of his hands down his face and stood up: that damn Chloe!**

 **He was walking around like a mad man looking for his phone**

 **Ian: what is wrong with you Ed!**

 **Eddie: where is my phone!?**

 **Ian: over there on the table man!**

 **Eddie picked up his phone and dialed Chloe of course she answered.**

 **Chloe: Hey baby I know your worried about me but I am….**

 **Eddie laughed: cut the crap Chloe I don't care where you are at you have something that is mines and I want it back now!**

 **Chloe: I honestly don't know what you are talking about (she was looking at the ring on her finger)**

 **Eddie: I want my ring back Chloe**

 **Chloe yelled: WELL YOUR NOT GETTING IT BACK IT IS MINE I EARNED THIS!**

 **Eddie: you earned it? That is my ring! And if you don't give it back by the end of today I am going to take matters into my own hands! (he hung up the phone)**

 **Ian: whoa what just happened there?**

 **Tyler walked out the bathroom: that wench you called a wife played you again**

 **Ian looked at Tyler: could you show any more sympathy (He rolled his eyes)**

 **Tyler shrugged: hey I was just saying (He sat on the couch)**

 **Eddie shook his head: well yes she played me I wanted everything back that I gave her including the rings and she left the wedding ring but not the anniversary ring I gave her.**

 **Tyler rolled his eyes: what difference does it make at least she left the wedding ring**

 **Eddie sighed: for your information ty that anniversary ring was my mother's so excuse the hell out of me for trying to get the most important ring that meant something to me back**

 **Ian stood up: look Ed you know the one thing you have to do to get your ring back because you know Chloe is not going to give it back without a fight**

 **Eddie sighed: I know**

 **Tyler handed him Loren's card: so what are you waiting for call Ms. Tate**

 **Eddie grabbed the card and sighed. He looked at his phone and slowly dialed Loren's number and when he put it to his ear it started to ring.**

 **Adriana: Hello thank you for calling Ms. Tates office! How may I help you?**

 **Eddie sighed: hello this is Eddie Duran and I would like to schedule an appointment with Ms. Tate**

 **Tyler and Ian smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Eddie sat there waiting for Adriana to set up his appointment but at the same time he felt like this was the best decision he has ever made.**

 **I hope you all like this one! I did not want to make it seem like it was nonsense lol anyways comment please the nice comments! Thank you for the ones who are reading it and commenting! I will put another chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4-Attraction

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay with uploading my chapters but I finally got situated with college so now that is out the way I can get back to uploading chapters! I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Eddie had just hung up with Adriana who made his appointment to speak with Loren Tate. At first, he was scared but he felt like he made the best decision of his life and he hoped that his mom was looking down on him smiling and guiding him. He missed her so much and that was why he kept that ring because she told him years before he met Chloe that she would leave that ring to him and he should give it to the right woman and he asked her how would he know who was the right one and she said oh you will know. He thought he found the right one with Chloe but, unfortunately that was an epic fail. Tyler and Ian was just sitting there staring at him waiting for him to say something.**

 **Tyler sighed: Well when is the appointment?**

 **Eddie smiled: she actually had an opening for me today at 10**

 **Ian smiled: that is great Ed! This is the first step of getting rid of Chloe and getting your ring back**

 **Eddie: yeah I know and I can't wait but I hope you guys will go with me**

 **Tyler grabbed Eddie's shoulder and smiled: Ed we have been best friends since we were kids why wouldn't we go and have your back**

 **Ian: yep that is why we are here**

 **Eddie smiled: thanks guys let me go get dressed**

 **He stood up and went to his room to get ready while Ian and Tyler just sat there thinking in their own little world.**

 **Tyler: you know I really think that Eddie is making the right choice, I never liked Chloe at all.**

 **Ian sighed and cut his eyes at Tyler: I bet you do feel that he made the right choice why haven't you told him about you and Chloe yet?**

 **Tyler shrugged: Eddie is my best friend Ian how was I supposed to know he was dating Chloe the same time as me? I didn't know until I saw them on tv**

 **Ian: you should have said something then Ty this has been bothering me for a while now because I have been keeping this from him**

 **Tyler: it bothered me as well that was why I broke things off with her**

 **Ian sighed: yeah two weeks later when you already knew that he was dating her**

 **Tyler: just drop it Ian you don't understand and you never will**

 **Ian smirked: yeah sure I don't understand but you are the one who is scared to tell your best friend that 7 years ago while he was dating Chloe so were you**

 **Tyler yelled: JUST DROP IT IAN! DAMN!**

 **Ian put his hands up: as you wish Ty I am going to go get dressed in the guest bedroom (he got up and left)**

 **Tyler sat there and laid his on the back of the chair. He loved Eddie like a brother but no one understood why he kept dating Chloe when he knew that her and Eddie was together and he hoped he would not have to tell them at all. While he was getting up the doorbell ring so without looking through the peephole he swung open the door and saw none other than Chloe standing at the door.**

 **Chloe eyes got wide: wow what a surprise hello Ty baby.**

 **Tyler frowned: don't call me that and what are you doing here?**

 **Chloe: to see my husband duh!**

 **Tyler smirked: soon to be Ex actually**

 **Chloe laughed: Ex? Oh please once I get Eddie alone he would come back to me**

 **Tyler: no trust me he won't he is strong**

 **Chloe laughed: oh like you were?**

 **Tyler frowned: you know why I couldn't leave Chloe so don't act like I stayed for my health**

 **Chloe: you know Ty…**

 **Eddie walked in the living room and said: Ty who is at the door?**

 **Tyler turned around and said: your soon to be ex**

 **Tyler walked away and Eddie frowned and looked at Chloe.**

 **Eddie: why are you hear Chloe huh? I hope it is for my mother's ring**

 **Chloe sighed: Eddie I want you to give me another chance**

 **Eddie sighed and laughed: Chloe why do you want to continue to waste my time! Please go I do not want this marriage anymore and neither do you I mean you did tell me that when I first caught you cheating on me!**

 **Chloe crossed her arms: look Eddie I….I was drugged**

 **Eddie busted out laughing and slammed the door in her face and locked it. When he turned away she started banging on the door and yelling.**

 **Chloe: YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME EDDIE DURAN WE WILL BE MARRIED FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!**

 **Ian walked in and yelled: GO TO HELL CHLOE!**

 **Chloe made an angry noise and banged on the door once more and then left. Eddie just stood there shaking his head.**

 **Eddie: we need to go fast so I can get rid of this woman and get my last name and ring back because this is crazy**

 **Ian laughed: don't I agree**

 **Tyler came back from putting his clothes on: are you ready Ed?**

 **Eddie smiled: as ready as I will ever be**

 **With that being said they all left his penthouse and got in his car to meet Loren Tate. Loren walked into the office after winning a divorce case and saw Adriana smiling and getting off the phone.**

 **Loren smiled: oh that must have been my big headed brother!**

 **Adriana smiled: yes that was him he just took Phoebe to work with him they are having a daddy and daughter day since it's a teacher workday at her school**

 **Loren smiled: aww I miss my niece I am coming to see her before me and Mel go on this trip.**

 **Adriana sighed: how is Mel since last night with Adam?**

 **Loren: she is holding up but, I think that Ian is keeping her grounded and laughing right now which is good.**

 **Adriana smiled: well speaking of Ian you have an appointment at 10 which is in (she looked at the computer clock) 30 minutes**

 **Loren: okay that is fine but what does that have to do with Ian?**

 **Adriana laughed: because silly your appointment is with Eddie Duran**

 **Loren: oh wow so he did call I didn't think he was going to do it**

 **Adriana: I knew he would I think this would be a start of a great friendship**

 **Loren laughed: stop it A I am going to go to my office to get ready for Mr. Duran**

 **Adriana laughed: okay future Duran**

 **Loren rolled her eyes and walked to her office she got everything situated on the table so she can be prepared when Eddie comes in. While Adriana was smiling and looking at the screen, Eddie walked in with Tyler and Ian. While Tyler and Ian sat down Eddie went to Adriana's desk.**

 **Eddie smiled: good morning!**

 **Adriana smiled: good morning Mr. Duran! You are early and I like that!**

 **Eddie laughed: yeah thanks to my two pals they made sure I called and came on time**

 **Adriana: well those are the kind of friends you need but, have a seat and let me see if Ms. Tate is ready to see you (she got up and walked to Loren's office)**

 **Adriana knocked on the door and opened it: Hey Lo Mr. Duran is here**

 **Loren smiled: alright well send him on back**

 **Adriana nodded and left. Loren sat there and got all of the forms and things together so she can discuss everything with Eddie. When she finished and looked up Eddie walked in and she just melted nobody knew it but her mother but Loren was always an Eddie Duran fan but she had to do her job. She thought that he was just the best looking man in Hollywood.**

 **Loren put her hand out for him to shake it: hello Mr. Duran how are you doing today?**

 **Eddie shook her hand and sat down: I am actually doing pretty well just ready to get this divorce out the way so I can live my life**

 **Loren nodded: yeah I understand that and I am really sorry about your situation**

 **Eddie nodded: well you didn't do anything so there is nothing to be sorry about**

 **Loren took that as her que to change the subject to the matter at hand: well let's get started. I always do free consultations and depending on your case as well as if I am going to take the case then that is when we can discuss money and payment plans things like that. I have a few forms here for you to fill out which is just your contact information as well as your income and your wife's income you know the basic things and then I will ask you a few questions.**

 **Eddie nodded and within 20 minutes he finished the forms and handed them to Loren. Their hands touched when she took the forms and she pulled her hand back fast as lightening. They were both staring at each other until Loren cleared her throat and took out her note pad to ask him a few questions.**

 **Loren: well I am now going to ask you a few questions and my first question is, do you have a prenuptial agreement if so I would need that information.**

 **Eddie nodded: I do have a prenuptial agreement I can bring it to you tomorrow if that is good**

 **Loren: yes of course just tell me what is in the agreement**

 **Eddie: well if I cheated on Chloe then I would have to pay her 20,000 dollars a month as well as her staying with me until she found a place, things like that but, if she cheated on me she would have to leave give me everything that I got her back and the most important thing to me that I want back from her is my mother's ring. I gave her that ring on our anniversary because I thought she was the one for me but unfortunately not so I just need it back and she won't give it back.**

 **Loren nodded: okay I see well trust me I will make sure she gives it back and just bring me the agreement and I will look over it. My next question is why are you guys divorcing? I know why from the tabloids but not from someone who is going to be my client.**

 **Eddie sighed: Chloe was the best thing that ever happened to me I catered to that woman I spoiled that woman I ignored the warnings my mom gave me before she died to be with this woman and when my mother died she was there you know so I expected her to be the best wife that she could be and I never cheated on her ever and then when I get home from this long tour I walked in on Dylan coming out of our bedroom naked with her coming out behind him as well. So that is why we are divorcing because she is a cheater and she broke my heart.**

 **Loren nodded and she felt bad from him but, she wouldn't show it: okay I see well I am definitely going to take on your case and I have a list here of the things I need you to bring me with the prenuptial agreement and once you bring those we can discuss what we need to do to bring down Ms. Chloe Carter-Duran and to get your divorce finalize.**

 **Eddie smiled and stood up: thank you Ms. Tate I really appreciate this meeting and I will have the documents to you as soon as possible tomorrow**

 **Loren smiled as well and shook his hand: okay Mr. Duran see you then**

 **Eddie nodded and then walked out with a smile on his face and then he saw Ian and Tyler play fighting while Adriana was staring and laughing at him. When they saw him they stopped and smiled.**

 **Ian: so is Loren Tate officially your Divorce Attorney?**

 **Eddie smiled: yes, she is and I have to come back tomorrow to bring the documents**

 **Tyler looked at him and frowned: whoa what is up with that smile Ed you are smiling way too hard**

 **Eddie looked at them and cleared his throat: nothing let's just go! (he looked back at Adriana and he said to himself to go ahead and ask her I mean the worse thing she could say is no. so he turned back around and walked to her desk with Tyler and Ian standing there with confused looks.) Hey Adriana I have a question?**

 **Adriana nodded: oh of course Mr. Duran how may I help you?**

 **Eddie sighed and started scratching the back of his neck: ummm do you think that ummm Ms. Tate would go to lunch with me tomorrow? I mean just to discuss my case of course?**

 **Adriana smiled and so did Ian and Tyler.**

 **Tyler looked at Ian and smiled: I think our bud is attracted to his new divorce attorney.**

 **Ian laughed and nodded: uh oh**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please leave nice reviews I am not a fan of the negatives unless you are giving me your opinion but thank you guys for reviewing and keeping up with my story!**


	5. Chapter 5-Yes or No Loren?

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been very busy. So, I will not be updating as much as I was before but, I will update when I can so here is the next chapter please comment and enjoy!**

 **Adrianna was ecstatic about Eddie and Loren. She hoped that Lo agreed to go with him on the date but we all knew how she was. Right when they were walking out the door Melissa walked in.**

 **Melissa: Hey you guys! (she looked at Eddie) I see you finally decided to pick my sister as your divorce attorney huh? (she winked her eye at him).**

 **Eddie shook his head and laughed: who said I decided to make her my divorce attorney?**

 **Melissa looked at him and then busted out laughing: seriously Duran? Well for one you're here and for two you seem very happy with that smile on your face.**

 **Ian started to laugh while walking to Melissa: yeah you are right about that my pal here has a crush on your sister.**

 **Tyler crossed his arms and smirked: Sure does! He just asked Adrianna here if he could take Loren to lunch.**

 **Eddie mugged him: hey it is only for business purposes!**

 **Tyler put his hands up and everyone else just laughed besides Eddie. Melissa was looking around.**

 **Melissa: well where is Lo? (she looked at Adrianna)**

 **Adrianna: oh she is still in the office**

 **Melissa nodded: okay I'm going to go back and talk with her for a few minutes I will see you guys later (she looked at Ian and kissed his cheek) I will text you if that is okay?**

 **Ian smiled: Of course, See you soon**

 **Melissa smiled back and left to go see Loren. Adrianna was impatiently waiting for them to leave so she could go and talk with Loren and Melissa.**

 **Adrianna: is there anything else I can get you guys?**

 **Eddie shook his head: no but, just please let me know if I have her permission to take her out to lunch.**

 **Adrianna smiled and nodded: okay have a good day!**

 **Adrianna was done dealing with them so she left. Eddie, Ian and Tyler stood there looking at each other.**

 **Ian: you know they are probably going to go and talk about us**

 **Tyler laughed: No their going to talk about you and Eddie which is why Adrianna was so quick to go back there.**

 **Eddie shrugged: well I mean the only thing I can do is wait.**

 **Ian: and that my friend is the truth**

 **They all walked out and went back to Eddie's house. Meanwhile Chloe was at Dylan's house sitting on the couch. She was trying to think of a plan to get Eddie back but, Dylan kept kissing on her.**

 **Chloe moved her head and pushed Dylan's head back: could you please stop!**

 **Dylan frowned: what the hell is your problem Chlo! Ever since you saw Eddie the other day you been out of it! Why are you worried about him!?**

 **Chloe crossed her arms and looked at Dylan with a confused look on her face: in case you've forgot Eddie does have more money than you, which is why I still need him in my life.**

 **Dylan shook his head and laid it back on the chair: then what the hell are you here for Chloe? Huh? We went through all of this so he wouldn't want you back, now you want him to come back?!**

 **Chloe nodded: yes, I want him back in my life I need money and right now you're not that great of a provider (she rolled her eyes).**

 **Dylan scoffed: wow Chlo that's not cool at all (he stood up) if that's really how you feel then you can leave and try to go back to Eddie since he's a great provider.**

 **Chloe sighed and tried to touch Dylan but, he backed away: I'm sorry Dylan I don't mean to be an ass but, I need this money for us.**

 **Dylan sighed: I understand that Chloe so if you feel that way say that and stop bashing me every time you get upset.**

 **Chloe nodded and then sat down to turn on the television. When her and Dylan were watching the Hollywood Reports, Lily Parks started to talk.**

 _Lily Parks: Hello Everyone! I've just received word that Eddie went to visit Loren Tate, the best divorce attorney in Los Angeles. I also heard that a prenup is involved and it doesn't sound good for Ms. Chloe Carter. I will try and keep you posted about this story. Now let's talk about Beyonce' Jay-Z and Blue Ivy's Halloween costumes wasn't that cute!_

 **Chloe turned off the tv and stood up: oh no! this isn't good Dylan! I forgot about that prenup, I should have listened to Lily when she told me not to sign it.**

 **Dylan: well why did you sign it Chloe you claimed that Eddie was so in love with you I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have cared if you signed it.**

 **Chloe sighed and started pacing back and forth: your right he wouldn't have but, his parents told him that before we got married make sure I signed a prenup and Eddie told me that he wouldn't have married me until I signed it so, I had to do what I had to do.**

 **Dylan: well what is in the prenup I'm sure it's not that bad is it?**

 **Chloe groaned and put her hand on her head: yeah it is I wish I would have thought this through, I remember something about if I cheated I don't get any money and then I have to give everything he gave me back.**

 **Dylan put his head: oh man Chlo that's not good what are we going to do?**

 **Chloe was quiet for a few minutes until a thought popped in her mind: I got it!**

 **Dylan looked at her: okay what's the plan?**

 **Chloe smiled: we are going to break in his house and steal the prenup agreement**

 **Dylan shook his head: oh no Chloe we can't do that? Do you even know where it's at in the house?**

 **Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms: what happened to the bad guy I liked and yes I know where it's at!**

 **Dylan: I'm still a bad boy but how are we going to get pass security and how would we know if he is home or not**

 **Chloe: we don't have to worry about security and two we can stake out by his house when he leaves and then we can go in and get the agreement, I still have a key.**

 **Dylan: I thought you gave it back to him?**

 **Chloe smiled: you must not know who I am Dylan, yeah I gave him back the key but he doesn't know that I had a spare key made**

 **Dylan sighed: I don't know Chloe**

 **Chloe walked over to him and started kissing all over him: come on Dylan do this for me or for us. We need this money and the only way we can do that is to try and steal the prenup agreement. Just think about all the money we could possibly get if we get that prenup and change it around.**

 **Dylan closed his eyes as she was kissing his neck: alright Chloe I will do it for us**

 **Chloe smiled and her and Dylan went to the bedroom to finish what they started.**

 **Loren was sitting in her office looking over Eddie's case until Melissa barged in.**

 **Melissa: well well well I see you got a new client**

 **Loren nodded: yeah I did and I don't know why I'm so emotional about it but, I must do it for his sake**

 **Melissa frowned: Loren I've never seen you so into a case like this you look like a lost puppy, is it because of Nora?**

 **Loren sighed: yeah it is, I mean no offense to you but he did cheat on my mom with yours and I hate it but, at the same time it is a good thing because I got a sister out of it**

 **Melissa: no offense taken Lo you know I can't stand dad or even my mom that is why I loved Nora she still treated me like her own even though I was a product of her ex-husbands' cheating. I don't even talk to him or my mom.**

 **Loren: Maybe we should go see her before we leave Friday.**

 **Melissa smiled: yeah I think so**

 **Adrianna barged in the door out of breath: oh my gosh I didn't think they were going to leave!**

 **Loren laughed: A what are you talking about?**

 **Adrianna: Eddie, Tyler and Ian were still here and I was trying to get back here to gossip before another client came in. I think they left though because I blew them off and ran back here.**

 **Melissa shook her head: you are too much**

 **Adrianna laughed: yes I know but you know why I was rushing back here (she turned and looked at a confused Loren) Eddie wants to know if you would go out to dinner with him?**

 **Loren breath caught in her throat: um you guys know I can't date my clients**

 **Adrianna rolled her eyes: Well according to him it's just a business date to discuss his case so it's not necessarily a getting to know you date.**

 **Loren: well if the paparazzi sees us then people are going to speculate and I don't have time to lose my job that I worked so hard for.**

 **Melissa nodded: she is right A but, come on Lo there is always private places yall could go without paparazzi**

 **Loren scoffed: where? This is Eddie Duran we are talking about.**

 **Adrianna smiled: like his house**

 **Loren laughed: you guys are too much I don't think this is a good idea and I won't do that I can't risk my job you guys**

 **Melissa: oh come on Lo you need to get out more and your thinking into this way too much it's just to discuss business nothing more so if you don't want to be in the spotlight just go to each other's house or something like that.**

 **Adrianna: I agree with Mel one dinner date wouldn't hurt, people do business dates all the time Lo.**

 **Loren cut her eye at Adrianna: yeah more like business meetings.**

 **Melissa: If it makes you feel any better we will be there with you just not at the same table as you guys but there.**

 **Adrianna laughed: that is a good idea I could bring Phil and Phoebe.**

 **Melissa smiled: Boom! That will totally work Lo come on do this for us and for you and to help Eddie?**

 **Loren started biting her lip and shrugged: okay okay but only for you guys**

 **Adrianna and Melissa started jumping up and smiling.**

 **Adrianna: So we are definitely going shopping to find you something cute to wear.**

 **Melissa rolled her eyes: oh no not with you because the stuff you wear just doesn't cut it**

 **Adrianna frowned: and I guess you think your wardrobe is any better**

 **Melissa: well actually yeah**

 **Loren laughed: okay you two don't start**

 **Adrianna: whatever I'm going back to work love you guys**

 **Loren and Melissa laughed while Adrianna walked out the door.**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I DON'T REALLY HAVE A CLIFFHANGER FOR THIS CHAPTER I LOVE THE SUPPORT AS ALWAYS FROM YOU ALL AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS! LIKE I STATED EARLY I WILL NOT UPDATE AS MUCH BUT, I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO DO WHAT I CAN TO MAKE SURE A CHAPTER GETS POSTED. AS I ALWAYS SAY PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T POST IT AT ALL!**


End file.
